Memories of Krypton
by East Coast Captain
Summary: Visions of Krypton plague Conner each night leaving Superman with no choice than too guide the young man and the meaning of his visions. A four shot story. Some SuperMartian and Wally/Artemis.
1. I Dream of Krypton

**Disclaimer:** As always I do not own Young Justice.

**Author's Note:** This Krypton I threw together using various sources from Smallville to the Animated Series of the 90's.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** I Dream of Krypton

It was almost two in the morning; Happy Harbor was quiet while the full moon shone brightly in the sky. Conner tossed and turned. He was having a dream but it was far from pleasant.

A blue and ancient world orbited its red sun, Rao. Just outside the capital, the countryside made for beautiful scenery, blades of blue grass and trees that grew in very odd angles the blue leaves sway in the wind. The home near a lake was the main laboratory of the famous scientist Jor-El and was also his home.

One of its owners Lara Lor-Van looked grimly over the beautiful and pristine lake complete with its own fish from the southern continent near Krypton's equator. She looked sadly at the beautiful landscape before her, such a beautiful world she thought, it was terrifying to think it would all come to an end. She thought of her baby Kal-El just eight months old sleeping in the other room.

Her father Lor-Van sat quietly in the living room in thought. Lor-Van was a member of the Scientific Council which ran the planet, her husband Jor-El has presented evidence due to the tremors that the planet would be destroyed within a month or less but they dismissed his findings checking with the powerful artificial intelligence Brainiac.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard footsteps from the foyer, she gasped when she saw her husband bruised all over.

"My love, what happened?" She whispered fearfully going to him and taking him in her loving arms.

"It's too late." he said.

"What is the meaning of this, Jor-El?" asked Lor-Van.

"I tried to go back to the citadel to check on Brainiac's programming he tried to kill me," he cried.

Tears welled up in Lara's eyes. She lovingly stroked her husband's luxurious raven black hair.

He climbed to his feet as Lara steadied him. "Lara, remember what we talked about? What we agreed if worse came to worse?" he whispered.

The woman's bright blue eyes widened fearfully, she shook her head in disbelief. "No! There must be another way." She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I never thought it would come to this." He lamented.

"What in Rao's name are you talking about Jor-El?" asked Lor-Van his brow furrowing.

Suddenly Conner's eyes snapped open, sweat poured down his body, his heart thumping like a jackhammer inside his chest. Sunlight streamed into his room fueling his abilities, he breathed rapidly as he slowly calmed down.

"Breakfast!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. From Mars with Care

**Chapter 2: **From Mars with Care

Conner sat facing the older Martian John Jones as he's known on Earth. The Older Martian uncle to Megan usually served as the team's psychologist who helped them out with the stresses of being a superhero and the responsibility that comes with it.

"When you're ready." spoke John.

"I see this vast landscape, its very beautiful, blades of blue grass and purple leaves on the trees swaying gently in the wind, a burnt orange sky overlooking a huge tower sitting in the middle of this city on a bay near a vast ocean called the Ocean of Wisdom on the East Coast of the continent of Argos."

"Your visions are of Krypton." said John.

"But how is this possible? I've never seen it before in my life, not even Superman will take the time to teach me about who I am or my abilities." He snapped angrily.

"Krypton began like any other world violent and deadly forming about 5.4 billion years ago. A race evolved several billions years after, Kryptonians, they initially they were a race of savage and unruly warriors who waged war amongst themselves until over time they became a race of science devoting themselves to discovery of theories and designs, at the time of its destruction they were twenty thousand years ahead of Earth technologically, they had been isolationist for many millennia never interfering always observing." explained John.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Race memory, human scientists theorize that humans carry the memories of our ancestors in their DNA, the same could be said about any sentient species"

"You mean to tell me these dreams are really memories of my ancestors?"

The Martian nodded. "Somewhat yes."

* * *

It was later that night when John looked at the Earth from Watchtower, the official headquarters of the Justice League, Superman came beside him.

"I spoke to Superboy this morning, he's been having dreams." said John.

Superman raised an eyebrow. "What kind of dreams?" he asked curiously. His clone was a tense subject for him.

"Dreams of Krypton. Dreams about your father and how you came to Earth,"

Superman was astounded. "How?"

"Race memory, it's more potent in Kryptonians than humans but Kal-El, the boy needs his father." replied the Martian.

Superman sighed in frustration. "I'm not his father." said the Kryptonian.

The boy was a reminder that he had his DNA used without his permission almost like being raped.

"Conner did not ask to be created; he just wants to be accepted by _you_. You know what that is like." knowingly said John.

Superman does know. He remembers being a super-powered kid growing up in Kansas wanting to know about his origins. He had learned at the age of fifteen about his Kryptonian origins by discovering the spacecraft in which he arrived on Earth and a crystal inside holding a message from his birth parents, Jor-El and Lara. They had informed him of his planet's demise and where he came from but the crystal had taken him to the North Pole where the crystal had formed into the Fortress of Solitude, a repository of Kryptonian knowledge.

It had been gods send when he most needed guidance.

"Where is Conner?"

"In Happy Harbor like always."

Superman was resolute, he was going to take Superboy under his wing.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Visions of Krypton

**Chapter 3:** Visions of Krypton

**Mount Justice**

Lara-El screamed in agony as she entered her seventh hour in labor, the red sun high in the sky. Despite being one of the most advanced planets in the universe eighty-percent of Kryptonian women often choose natural birth instead of the more quick and painless C-Section.

"Push, Lara! Push!" encouraged the midwife.

A breathless Jor-El came in through the door. "My love, my apologies, I was sending the reports to the main lab in the capital when I heard." He spoke.

"Just grab my hand!" she snapped angrily her eyes blue balls of fire. Jor-El affectionately grabbed her hand as she gave birth to their first child.

"Push my love! Push!" he encouraged as Lara screamed one final time while pushing a little body from her body. The Midwife had a motionless newborn in her arms. She had a worried look plastered on her face, Lara's eyes widened in fear when she looked to her husband.

"Jor-El." She whispered fearfully. But her doting husband was resolute. "Give him here." He said. The midwife gave the quiet newborn to the father who looked down boldly at his son speaking in the language of his ancestors.

"You are an El, one of the oldest families on Krypton; you're a fighter, fight."

Suddenly the child moved his arm and then moved his legs as he let out a loud wail. Lara let out a sigh of relief as the midwives smiled.

"What should we name him?" asked Lara.

"Kal-El of Krypton," he said proudly lifting his son into the air. The memory faded as Conner awoke from the memory. The entire team stood around him as he sat on a chair but it wasn't any chair, it was called the Memoriam, a virtual reality machine designed to read genetic memory built from old Kryptonian technology over two thousand years old but far more advanced than anything on Earth or anything on Mars.

"Whoa, that was vivid." said a shocked Wally.

"I thought it was beautiful." remarked M'gann.

"It was nauseating." growled Conner climbed to his feet. The young clone stormed off the lab area walking outside into the warm sun. It was all so terrifying for him, having memories not his own and seeing a tragedy before his eyes.

"Conner!"

The clone saw M'gann approaching him. "Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm just overwhelmed." said Conner.

"I understand what you're saying." She spoke placing her hand on his shoulder. A vein throbbed in his forehead.

"No!" he snapped. She recoiled.

"You _don't_ understand, your people are still _there_, all 2 billion green Martians, you're parents are still alive, Mars is still there but my people, Kryptonians, I see them dying! I see them living life!" he exclaimed.

Conner leaps into the air traveling to another part of the island wanting to be in peace leaving M'gann alone with a look of sadness plastered on her face.

Conner sat on top of peak looking at the ocean from where he sat. He was thinking back to those people on Krypton, it had been a prosperous planet it was lush and vibrant world really beautiful.

"Hello Conner." spoke a familiar voice. The clone looked up and saw his 'father' Superman descend from the skies.

"Superman." gasped Conner.

The older Kryptonian smiled at his clone. "John told me where to find you, I want to take you to somewhere special, can you fly?" he spoke.

Conner nodded. "I just learned." He was overwhelmed, the clone admired Superman almost like a rock star.

"That symbol on your shirt, that's the symbol of the House of El, one of the oldest families of Krypton, our ancestors were great men and women who did wonderful things for Krypton, now come on." He motioned for Conner to follow him.

Superman took off into the sky with his 'son' follow him soon after. The Kryptonians flew all the way to the North Pole which took them a minute. Conner's eyes widened as he saw a massive complex with crystalline spires and magnificent architecture reminiscent of Ancient Rome.

"What is this place?" he asked in awe.

Superman smirked knowingly. "This is the Fortress of Solitude, a structure made from Kryptonian technology and is a repository of Kryptonian knowledge and history."

"This is…amazing."

"Yeah, it sure is." responded Superman.

"Welcome Kal-El." said a booming voice. Conner immediately took a battle stance ready for any threat, Superman exercised complete self control not to laugh until he cried.

"Don't worry Conner, it's just my father."

Conner raised an eyebrow. "But he died on Krypton."

"Yes but this is an AI with his memories and will." explained the older Kryptonian.

Conner nodded his head in understanding. "Who is the young man with you? He looks identical to you, my son."

"This Conner, father, he's my son."

The AI was silent for just a second. "Interesting, I did not know of this, who is his mother?"

Superman blushed. "He doesn't have one, he was cloned from my DNA."

"Interesting but nevertheless he is a member of the House of El. I should give you a proper name something Kryptonian."

Conner smiled in excitement.

"How about Kon-El?"

"That's fantastic." responded Conner.

"Now Kon-El, let me tell you a story about a planet called Krypton…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. This is Krypton, Our Childhood, Our Home

**Chapter 4: **This is Krypton, Our Childhood, Our Home…

Jor-El breathed deeply and exhaled with his eyes closed in thought. He opened his eyes staring out into the distance seeing the beautiful landscape untouched for millions and millions of years. It saddened him to think this will be coming to an end but there was hope in him, his younger brother Zor-El who lived on the West Coast of this continent had prepared a ship to send his only child Kara to Earth.

"Jor-El,"

The brilliant scientist turned seeing his wife with their infant son in her arms who was fast asleep.

"Hurry, time is of the essence." He said. Lara placed young Kal-El into the oval shaped spacecraft that would guide him to the distant planet of Earth where he would be safe. The spacecraft built by her husband would take two years to arrive on Earth with the precious cargo. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at her baby only eight months old, she will never see him grow up, or hear his first word or watch him walk.

"Do not worry my love, on Earth he will be safe." assured Jor-El.

"But their primitives, humans are thousands of years behind us technologically and scientifically, they are a violent race fighting wars for greed and power." she argued.

"As we use to be earlier in our history, as we use to be even in this modern age but he will look like one of them."

"But he won't be one of _them_, he will be alone" she whispered sadly.

"No!" he said sharply. "He will _never _be alone; their yellow sun will give him abilities far beyond those of humans, you remember in the history of books of Kryptonians visiting worlds with yellow suns?_"_

His wife nodded.

"He will be strong able to lift objects many times his own weight, he will run at incredible velocities near the speed of light, he will be impervious to harm able to withstand extreme cold and heat, emit heat beams as hot as the surface of their sun, be able to fly like a bird, hear things over vast distances."

The ground started to shake causing them to look to their son, Jor-El immediately typed on the holographic keyboard which closed the spacecraft and opening the ceiling doors.

Jor-El sighed sadly putting an arm around his wife. "Farewell, my son." He whispered.

He pressed a button and immediately the ship rocketed away into the sky disappearing in a second. Jor-El and Lara embraced lovingly as they awaited their deaths with no fear or regret. The ground split apart with glowing green lava spilling out irradiating the fields of beautiful blue grass, the sky darkened as thunderstorms formed with lighting rumbling in the clouds.

Mushrooms clouds formed from the earth as the planet itself began to come apart at its seams. In a few moments, a bright flash of light eclipsed the entire solar system.

* * *

**Smallville, Kansas**

The yellow sun rose over the sky as a new day began in the American Midwest. Jonathan and Martha Kent drove down the road towards town in their red pickup truck when they saw some bright coming towards them. Martha was a blond woman in her mid-thirties around the same age as her husband.

"Jonathan, what is that?" she asked fearfully.

"I don't know, Martha."

The bright spot got even brighter when it passed just right at the truck causing the farmer to swerve and the truck rolled over, Martha screamed in terror as the red vehicle finally stopped upside down.

"Martha, are you alright?" asked Jonathan.

The blond woman managed to nod.

"What in god's name was that?" he muttered. Martha an oval shaped spacecraft in the field it was open.

"Jonathan, look!" she pointed to the spacecraft. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you think it is?" he said.

"Soviet? Maybe one of ours…"

Many theories ran through their brains as too what this machine was but they were even more surprise to see a small toddler walk from behind the spacecraft. The Kents were very astounded to see this raven-haired small boy here in the middle of nowhere, he looked to be no more than 2 or 3 years old.

The toddler smiled up at them which made Martha's heart swell up with affection.

"Where the hell are his parents?" mumbled Jonathan.

Martha picked up the smiling small child into her arms. "It doesn't look like he has any parents."

He looked at his wife like she grew a second head. "Martha, everyone has parents."

"We should give him a name."

"Martha," he scolded, he didn't want her to get too attached to the child.

"How about Christopher?"

"He must have parents looking for him." argued Jonathan.

"Or how about Clark? Clark Kent."

The farmer sighed defeated. Martha put the child on the ground. "Now how the hell are we going to get home with the truck upside down?" she muttered.

The childhood patted the window and with no warning he pushed the one-ton truck as if it weighed nothing onto its upright position, the Kent's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wherever the kid is from, he's definitely not from Kansas.

Clark giggled.

**THE END!**


End file.
